


Hate

by aribakemono



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: I hate him so much.





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012 or 2013.

‘I hate him so much’ Zico mumbles, lying on the couch, his head on Hanhae’s thighs. ‘So fucking much’

He’s sure his cheeks are pink and Hanhae’s thinking about teasing him because of how cute he seems when he talks about feelings. He decides he hates him too when all Hanhae does is looking at him with an irritating smirk. He feels the urge to punch him on the face, but Hanhae is his only confident –since he can’t obviously talk to Kyung about this, Taeil and Jihoon were out when he decided he needed help, he couldn’t imagine himself talking about his problems to the dancers, and he prefers death before telling anything of this to Jaehyo- so there’s no point in hurting him. Jiho knows Hanhae wants nothing but help him. However, he’s irritated and in love and Hanhae is an asshole most of the time.

‘You don’t hate him’ He mocks him with a dramatic tone in his voice. ‘You hate the fact that you can’t stop loving him’ and looks at him intensely. Jiho’s sure he’s replaying some random scene from the last drama he’s been watching, because Hanhae is stupid like that.

Zico really wants to kill him when Hanhae burst out laughing, but instead he stands up of the couch.

‘I don’t fucking know why the hell I told you this’

‘I don’t either’ he continues to tease, grinning, but he grasps Zico’s hand and makes him sit again next to him. ‘Come on, cheer up’ he goes to the kitchen. Hanhae doesn’t even bother to ask him whether he wants a beer; he just comes up with a pack on his hands.

-

Kyung doesn’t want to think about it a lot, but he sometimes gets the feeling that the only member he can really say is ‘close’ is Jiho. The others aren’t bad guys and Kyung has a lot of fun with them, but he couldn’t trust them enough to ask for advice about this kind of topic. If he wasn’t involved, he’d have gone to Zico immediately, and he’s sure the younger would have solved his problem in seconds.

He misses him _so much_.

What hurts him the most isn’t the distance but the closeness. Being unable to touch him when he’s just a few centimeters afar because Zico avoids him, unable to share stories and lyrics, jokes and smiles is killing him.

He needs to be with him again, even if that means being just friends. He has always known that a relationship with his best friend would be impossible, because Kyung treasures their friendship too much to foul it up and Jiho loves him for sure, but not in that way.

So he decides he has to talk to Jiho.

-

‘You know, I would have never imagined you were a fag’

Hanhae is amazingly stupid. Jiho’s quite sure that if he hadn’t drunk yet he would have gone because dealing with a drunken Hanhae is the worst experience you can get through. He sometimes gets philosophic or surrealist or is a fucking music genius, but most of the time he’s simply clingy and irritating.

Hanhae’s body is practically all over his, an empty bottle on his left hand and looking at Zico eye to eye.

‘Yeah, because I’m not’

‘Oh my God, have you heart yourself when you talk about Park Kyung? Kyung! If it was Yukwon or even, I don’t know, me I’d accepted it but Kyung?’ he chuckles, and their closeness allows Zico smell the alcohol on his breath. Hanhae grins; he moves until he’s sitting on Jiho’s lap. ‘You are definitely a fag’

Jiho doesn’t even put up a struggle. Hanhae’s body is heavy and irradiates heat, and Zico wonders if Kyung’s body is like this. Kyung’s lighter, he has no doubts. He starts imagining his best friend like Hanhae is.

It’s a gut-wrenching image: Kyung on his lap, sweating, with his face this close to his and his breath over his own lips. Kyung’s smooth hip thrust, creating a friction that drives both crazy. His yearning face, his tongue licking Jiho’s lips, slowly, his hands on his shoulders. Zico would kiss him deeply, craving to touch everywhere.

He flinches, bitting his low lip to suffocate a little moan.

It’s too late when he realizes he has closed his eyes. Hanhae is staring at him with an unsurprisingly mocking look. He’s been thrusting his hips against his, knowing what Zico was imagining. The older gets the giggles when he sees Zico’s pissed out face.

_This bastard._

‘Go to hell, Hanhae’

Zico pushes him violently, standing up again and ready to go back home. He has had enough. It isn’t the first time Hanhae plays between friendship and love, but it is actually the first time Jiho is not in the mood.

They have sometimes played this kind of game, when they’ve drunk too much or simply because they’re horny young men who needed release. Hanhae’d look at him intensely, silently, asking without words, and Jiho’d understand immediately because he’s had a lot of time to learn about him. Then, Zico’d slip his hand into his friend’s trousers and it’d usually go fast, all of this. Hanhae’d cum quickly, not making a single sound, and Jiho’d not look at him when he was having the orgasm. He wanted to do it, sometimes, seeing Hanhae’s features contracting, him biting his low lip to stop himself moaning. And then was Zico’s turn. It wasn’t weird at all, at least not for them. Just a hot part of their friendship.

This time it _is_ weird, though. He has just confessed he has fallen in love with a dumb cucumber named Park Kyung who is casually his best damn friend and all Hanhae does is getting drunk and... _that_.

He’s about to leave when the deep, serious voice of his friend stopped him.

‘Why don’t you tell him?’ Zico turns around to see Hanhae’s pitiful image: lying on the couch with the empty bottle still in his left hand, his eyes red and his clothes wrinkled. However, his adamant, determinate stare convince Jiho to listen to him. ‘I mean, it’s not like he’d kill you or anything. He would probably flip out but, you know, Kyung adores you’ he explains, his tongue furry.

Jiho frowns.

‘He doesn’t adore me and I’m not going to tell him _anything_ ’ he emphasizes the word ‘anything’, sure Hanhae’ll understand he means his actual plan is not saying a word to Kyung. At least until he’s sure he can hide his feelings.

Nevertheless, Hanhae disagrees with his decision.

‘Come on, Woo Jiho’ he starts. He has that annoying grin on his face again, but this time he won’t mock him. ‘You are like his God or something. Really! Even before the group was created, you both treat each other like… a couple would do’ then, his eyes met the younger’s. Although his state, the atmosphere gets heavy, grave. ‘So…you’ll ignore him forever? I bet he’s depressed because of you’ and then he sighs as if saying all of this was a relief. ‘Asshole’  
Jiho doesn’t want to hurt Kyung. He’s been aware of Kyung’s behavior lately, trying to follow him, to talk to him, but he can’t, he really can’t. It’s too much, seeing his face and having forbidden kiss him or caress him or simply tell him the truth. Kyung’s strong and can deal with it. He sincerely hopes it.

Hanhae smiles a little, suddenly feeling tired and sick as if he had already a hangover. He knew he wouldn’t convince Zico otherwise. This kid could be so stupidly stubborn he wouldn’t listen to the other’s advice.

‘I’ll ignore him until I solve this shit’ he mumbles, almost running to the door.

Hanhae relaxes more on the couch, grinding his teeth. He watches carefully the bottle and caress it, wishing beer would appear suddenly, by magic. Obviously, it doesn’t appear though. Jiho looks at him one last time.

‘As you wish’ before he shut down the door, Jiho hears his deep voice again. ‘But think about him too before deciding anything, Jiho’.

He smirks.

That’s exactly what he has been doing all this time.


End file.
